


Villain For Love

by lusciouswoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But they don't know that, Chan and Hyunjin are past lovers...?, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jisung is a flirt, M/M, Seungmin and Jeongin are whipped for each other, So does Hyunjin and Jisung, There is sight violence, because they're supposedly enemies, but so is Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lusciouswoo/pseuds/lusciouswoo
Summary: FOR as long as Jisung could remember, there had been numerous times that he had seen news of disastrous events spiraling of harmless acts towards couples. It did not bother Jisung in the slightest, especially that it does not go to an extent of hurting people.However, things went downhill on February 14. It was known that February 14 is the day of love, or Valentine’s day in other terms. It was something that the so-called-villain despises as it always terrorizes couples that are out on a date or perhaps just having a peaceful day together.or Hyunjin as the villain finally crossed paths with the hero, Jisung and maybe, they fell in love.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 28





	Villain For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enemies to Lovers definitely suits HyunSung cause that's just as it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> TW (*˘︶˘*).｡.:* Slight Violence (Like, it's really little and not much really), Cursing and other trigger warnings that I might not be aware of-
> 
> P.S. I don't know what I have written-  
> P.S.S. Hyunjin is called Kkami at the beginning cause Jisung still don't know who he is and it's what Hyunjin refers himself to be. SO, there will be a lot of Kkami's there :D

FOR as long as Jisung could remember, there had been numerous times that he had seen news of disastrous events spiraling of harmless acts towards couples. It did not bother Jisung in the slightest, especially that it does not go to an extent of hurting people.

However, things went downhill on February 14. It was known that February 14 is the day of love, or Valentine’s day in other terms. It was something that the so-called-villain despises as it always terrorizes couples that are out on a date or perhaps just having a peaceful day together.

Jisung would have ignored it, but what the villain had done was far from harmless. If scratches and wounds count that is,

Kkami, a villain or what people often refer them as. Whoever that is had always acted harmlessly towards couples, heaving a deep hatred towards the passionate bond and affection shared through their connection.

That particular day had brought the villain to hurt one person that Jisung caught up to be the past lover. It was that person that made the villain… be the villain. It hated seeing happiness on their past lover, especially seeing its happiness towards a certain person.

Jisung had never encountered Kkami before, and has only heard of them. Therefore, he couldn’t get a grip on who Kkami really is and what they are specifically are.

As he got to the scene, he heard a deep voice of a boy boiling with anger. There was no one but Kkami, a boy with curly blonde hair that is holding tightly on the wrist of the freckled bay who is cowering under the intimidating gaze Kkami is sporting.

Jisung took notice that Kkami is also holding onto the freckled boy, too tightly that it would leave a deep purple bruise on it the next day and if Kkami kept holding onto it tighter, they could possibly break the person’s wrist.

“Let him go.” The curly blond hair warned, eyeing the hand strapped around the wrist of the freckled boy.

“Or what Chan?” Kkami hissed, keeping his unwavering glare towards the curly blond haired—which Jisung found to be Chan—before letting his eyes land on the freckled boy.

“I thought you’re over this! Let go of Felix!”

“You’re the only one who has been thinking that way.” Kkami pulled Felix out of Chan’s loosening grasp and pushed the freckled boy onto the brick wall harshly. Felix collided with the wall, falling down with a yelp and whimpered when Hyunjin stepped close to him and brought his combat boot up to press on the shoulder blades.

“I still love you yet you shunned me away and hurt me.” Jisung could barely see the vulnerable state that the villain is as he pushes his tears at bay. “ _You_ made me this way and see you happy while I’m suffering. It’s not fair, right?”

Jisung could vaguely remember the words that Seungmin had told him about Kkami before.

> _“Love corrupted him.” Jisung jumped up at the sudden appearance of Seungmin. His wide eyes rack over Seungmin before turning back to face the television that is showing another tricks that Kkami had pulled._
> 
> _“Whom?”_
> 
> _“Kkami.” He simply stated as Jisung turned back to look up at him, “Love is the one that corrupted him.”_
> 
> _“Love? That’s an absurd thought.”_
> 
> _“That’s because you have never experienced how dangerous and painful it really is.” Something passed through his eyes quickly that Jisung is unable to tell what it is. “Love made him this way.”_

“You hurt me, Chan.” Jisung brought himself back to analyze the scene, “You let the darkness surround me.” Kkami looks as if he is at the end of his limits, from the way his boot is digging into the shoulder of Felix.

“I never hurt you!” Chan grabbed Kkami’s wrist, “I have never loved you. You were the one that assumed that I loved you.” Kkami’s eyes burned with fury as he snaps his head towards Chan, he grabbed a knife that had been displaying his belt loop for a while before striking it towards Chan.

“Stop right there.” Jisung stepped in, jaw clenched at the sight of Kkami pulling a stunt in front of him. “Let go of them now.” Kkami dropped his arms limply on his sides, his head throwing back as a loud laugh clawed its way out of his mouth as if Jisung had just made a joke.

“Let go of them?” He sobered down, a nasty smirk placed on his lips. “Why would you make it seem as if I captured them?” Jisung stepped forward, hastily freezing at the glinting metal twirling between Kkami’s fingers.

“You won’t like what I’m going to do if you don’t stop now.”

“Stop what?” He cheekily smiled, leaning his upper body forward in a mocking way. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, squirrel.” He let the tip of the knife meet Felix’s skin on the cheeks. Felix flinched at the sharp sting of the knife, attempting to move away from the villain but with no avail.

“Hyu-“ Chan had been interrupted as a bullet flew by to collide with Kkami’s right shoulder. Kkami let out a scream, stumbling backwards at the unexpected blow, his left hand rising up to clutch the wound.

“Go, run!” Jisung grabbed Felix off of the floor and pushed the two of them on the opposite side of the alley where Kkami is not currently standing in before facing the villain with much distaste.

“I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you but this is my own damn business.” Kkami growled, still clutching the bullet wound whilst giving Jisung a death glare.

“You have gone too far.” Jisung glared back at the same intensity, “I have been monitoring you for quite some time now. What made you think that injuring a person will do you any good?” Kkami rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the question, scowling at the hero.

“For your information, he wasn’t badly injured unlike me!” He dramatically stated, “This is my damn business. Back off, you gremlin.” He sneered, raising his hand where he had been holding his knife and pointed it at Jisung.

“I would have backed off if you had peacefully settled your break up with whoever that is.” Jisung scoffed, his gun pointed at Kkami. “Minnie was right. You truly hate love.”

“I don’t hate it,” He narrowed his eyes, “I despite it.”

“You’re just being dramatic now.” Kkami gritted his teeth, analyzing the situation at hand. “Why can’t you just accept the he had never loved you? You bitter villain.”

“You think I haven’t tried moving on?” He wanted to yell at him, making him understand how difficult it truly is, “You don’t understand.”

“Then make me understand.” Kkami raised an eyebrow out of disbelief at the sudden change of attitude.

“What?” He is rendered speechless, “What the hell are you even saying?”

“Minnie has always told me that love is dangerous. Painful even.” Jisung shrugged, “However, I think that both of you are wrong.” The villain stilled, his hand dropping back down on the sides.

“Love is not always painful.” He softly said, “It’s not always about the tears and fights. It has its moments that stands as a reminder that love is there.”

“If you’re hurting. If one of you is in pain.” He made eye contact with Kkami.

“It’s not love.”

Kkami shook his head, “That is a dumb thought.” He retorted, turning his back towards Jisung. “Love is love. It is painful. It will hurt us. Love destroys people.” With that, he fled the scene without letting Jisung say anything else.

He let out a sigh, putting his gun back on the strap of his belt. He let his eyes drift towards the alley that Kkami had disappeared into.

Jisung hadn’t heard from Kkami from that day on. The past few days made his curiosity spike up from the sudden disappearance of the villain. He had not heard of any news of his current terrorizing acts towards couples even when Valentine Week is still not officially over.

* * *

  
A cold icy object placed itself on his left cheek, making Jisung shriek at the sudden unknown contact of coldness. Seungmin chuckled, sliding the iced Americano on the table in front of Jisung before sitting down on the opposite side of him.

“What got you thinking so hard?” Jisung let the straw slip in between his lips, the cool refreshing beverage satisfying his stomach while he debates whether or not to tell Seungmin of his thoughts on Kkami.

“Kkami.” He admitted, letting the straw fall back in place as it left its lips. “I just… I can’t decipher what he really would like to happen.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“Like… How do I put this?” Jisung thought for a few minutes to gather his thoughts, “Like what rewards him when he terrorizes couples? Does it even satisfy him when they end up in heartbreak or does he just simply hate seeing such things? I just can’t figure it out!” Seungmin nodded, listening intently on Jisung’s words before getting bored and insisted on watching the cute barista taking ordered behind the counter.

“-just frustrating to me! Do you even get me, Minnie?” Jisung fixed his eyes on Seungmin, noting the fact that he looks completely love struck. He followed his gaze and it fell on a familiar barista, smiling brightly at the customers.

“Oh? Does Minnie have a crush on a certain someone?” Seungmin snapped his head at hearing the teasing remarks from Jisung, a red flush on his neck and ears.

“Shut your mouth.” He hissed, making Jisung laugh out loud before turning his head towards the barista. He shot Seungmin an evil smile before waving his hands and calling the barista by ‘Innie.’

“Jisung, what the hell is wrong-“

“Hyung, please stop. You’re embarrassing.” Seungmin looked up to see the barista he had been eyeing standing in front of their table.

“Me? Embarrassing? Always!” Seungmin awkwardly laughed when ‘Innie’s’ eyes settled on him, stumbling over his words as he tries to introduce himself to Innie. Jisung snickered at the lost composure that Seungmin had always been seen sporting, murmuring ‘whipped’ under his breath which Seungmin undeniably heard and gave a death glare towards him.

“Don’t mind, hyung. He’s annoying all the time.” Seungmin blinked, locking eyes with the barista before feeling his heart melt once he sees the bright smile directed at him. “I’m Jeongin, Jisung-hyung’s roommate.” Seungmin smiled, nodding then stopping in his tracks at the realization.

“Wait? Roommates?!”

“Oh, I better go. Manager-nim looks ready to kill me.” In cue, a gorgeous man appeared in the scene and dragged Jeongin away, “Ow! Minho-hyung, that’s so rude!”

“Explain.” Seungmin turned to Jisung as soon as the two are out of ear shots.

“I thought we established that I have a roommate and not some ghost living in the apartment.” His jaw slacked at the information, his head spinning its gears. So, he would have met the cute barista long ago if it weren’t for Jisung’s colliding schedule on Jeongin’s free time.

“No way…” Jisung chuckled, leaning forwards to ruffle Seungmin’s fluffy brown hair before getting swatted by the dazed Seungmin. “But, how come I have never seen him at least once?!”

“Our schedules never match and most often, he doesn’t go out of his room when I have friends over.” Seungmin blinked at him, disbelief forming on his face. A ‘ping’ notification sounded out on Jisung’s phone that is tucked inside of his pocket. Jisung took his eyes off of Seungmin and dug for his phone to check the message he had received.

‘ _Area 03. Alley 02. Code 231. 2 People._ ’ He sighed, a small relief clouding his mind at finally hearing from the villain who seems to be back at it again. He stood up on his seat, gesturing towards his phone when Seungmin raised an eyebrow at his sudden movements.

“Do flirt with my roommate slash your crush.” He winked, leaving a red-faced Seungmin giving him a death glare on his way out of the café.

Code 231: The villain is cornering/chasing someone down with a harmful object. Possible injuries may occur.

Jisung had run towards the scene, knowing he has no time to dress up at the sudden call for help. However, he did bring his mask to cover half of his face. Hopefully, the villain did not stumble upon him while he’s out with Seungmin or his disguise will be all ruined.

“Hyunjin, please stop this already.” Jisung froze on his tracks, hearing a name that is unfamiliar with him. Is it not Kkami that the corporation is talking about? He turned the corner, seeing the familiar back of the villain, welcoming a view of the villain holding the same knife as before and a cowering Felix behind Chan.

“Stop?” Hyunjin—as Jisung heard—laughed, “I won’t stop unless I make sure that you’re not happy!” Jisung ran up to them and grabbed Hyunjin’s wrist swiftly to prevent the knife to going forward to Chan. He immediately pushed Hyunjin and pinned him into the wall. Both of his hands holding down the wrists of the villain.

“Run!” It was a similar situation in which it leaves Hyunjin and Jisung alone. “Now-“ Hyunjin ripped his hand that are free from weapons and grabbed Jisung’s collar tightly.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Hyunjin gritted his teeth, clutching the collar of the white shirt further more aggressively, “I told you to mind your business.”

“That’s not how heroes work, Hyunjin.” Shock coursed through Hyunjin as if he had been electrocuted.

“How did you…?”

“I overheard Chan.” Hyunjin shook his head, struggling to move his other arm to potentially stab Jisung.

“I don’t care anymore. Mind your own business!”

“I told you, that’s not how heroes work.”

“Well, heroes don’t go in wearing a fucking plain white shirt, leather jacket and skinny jeans!” Jisung raised his eyebrow questionably at that, “Get off of me!” Hyunjin pushed Jisung, however that doesn’t seem to work as the hero didn’t even budge an inch.

“What do you expect?” He shrugged, “I was hanging out with a friend when someone had to ruin it.” Through the exposed bottom face of the villain, Jisung could see the other flushing red in fury. He angrily struggled against the restraints, the urge to stab the hero growing stronger.

“Then don’t get involved, you fucker!”

“Haven’t I made it clear that heroes have to get involved on bad deeds?”

“I was just talking to them!”

“Talking to them?” Jisung rolled his eyes, “Yeah, and totally not cornering them on a alley with a knife and a death threat.” He commented sarcastically.

“I hate you.”

“We both know that already.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you’re only willing.” Hyunjin’s eyes rounded, pushing more harshly at Jisung which the younger finally let go and watched as Hyunjin pointed the knife at him with red ears and a blush visible on the exposed area of his face.

“You’re disgusting.”

“Only for you, baby.” Jisung winked, further making the red hue one the cheeks of the villain deepen.

“Are you seriously flirting with me?!” Hyunjin sputtered out, almost squeaking out in embarrassment at the change of attitude and totally not expecting it from the hero. “Are you sick in the head or something?!”

“No, Hyunjin. Last time I checked, my head is doing fine.” Hyunjin blinked, slowly lowering his hand and strapping his knife back into place.

“You’re weird.”

“I have been told.”

“You’re infuriating.”

“Minnie always says that. So, nothing new I have heard of.”

“You’re actually cute.”

“Yeah, I-“ Jisung shot Hyunjin a look, “What?” Hyunjin smirked, a satisfied look on his face before he fled the scene leaving a dumbfounded Jisung on the alley.

* * *

Jisung yelped at the sudden drop of a hand on his shoulder, he turned to glare at the cheeky boy looking at him with a mischievous glint on his eyes.

“What got you thinking so hard for?” Jeongin sat beside him, bumping shoulder with him slightly.

“I just…” Jeongin had yet to know that Jisung is apparently is the rumored hero, he usually wears a clothed mask when he’s on his mission and often times spray a hair color when he’s not on a mission so that he won’t be recognized. Speaking of which, he has to change hair colors before he bumps into Hyunjin or anyone who might have seen him.

“Just thinking, I guess.” His roommate raised an eyebrow questionably, dropping down on the couch beside Jisung and switching the TV on. He dropped the subject to rant about how his work actually sucks and how there are a lot of customers who have been nothing but rude to him. However, he caught word of a familiar description of a friend rolling off of Jeongin’s mouth. He turned his head to meet eyes with Jeongin with a smirk on his lips.

“-been visiting so many time at the café and I just find him cute and hot…” Jeongin noticed the look Jisung is giving him, “You were listening… weren’t you?”

“Totally not!” He sarcastically said, “I was totally not listening on how he visited at the café and watches you from afar or how you find him cute and hot. I totally did not hear how you two are getting along on your lunch break or how he walks you back here after your shift ends or how he bri-“

“Shut the fuck up.” Jeongin covered Jisung’s mouth to stop him from speaking any further, “We do not bring this up ever again.” He glared, removing the hand from Jisung’s face.

“I should totally set the two of you up.”

“Hyung!”

True to his words, Jisung managed to find a way to trap the two lovebirds into going into a date together. As he’s talking, he is watching from afar to see Jeongin and Seungmin sitting by the window and talking with each other with smiles on their faces. Just as Jisung wanted.

Jisung smiled, going back at the mission at hand on making sure no one will disrupt their dinner date. And by that someone, he means the villain who is back at terrorizing couples from their dates.

He searched the perimeters of the diner that the two are in, taking notice of a shadow sitting by the far edge of the building and silently swinging its legs and looking at the city. He took note that he is facing the diner that Seungmin and Jeongin are at, and that he is not wearing anything that reminds him of the villain.

From afar, Jisung wouldn’t have noticed the face especially at the shadows of the hood that are covering the face. As he steps closer, he finally saw a beautiful young man that has an undeniable frown on his face.

“Excuse me?” The stranger jumped, scrambling up to his feet to face Jisung with a startled look on his face. “May I ask what you are doing here?” He could see the way that the stranger gulped, his eyes shaking at being caught.

“I’m… uh….” Jisung observed him more closely; the blatant lie rolling out of his mouth. His terrible acting skills proving Jisung that he is suspicious. “I was sightseeing!” The hero crossed his arms, mentally taking note of the familiarity of the voice and the golden blond hair picking out underneath the hood.

“Mind if I join you for a bit?” Panic crossed his face, both of his hands raising up to reject the offer. Yet, Jisung had led him to fall onto a trap.

Jisung had been taking notes on what he had noticed on the villain. There had been plenty of people named Hyunjin, so he couldn’t track it down and the golden blond hair is not giving away anyone from the information center which made him stuck. However, seeing a metal ring glinting from the moonlight with the same carvings as the one that he had seen from the villain. It further confirmed his suspicions that the villain is none other than the pretty boy standing in front of him.

He would have taken action but he wants to see where all of this will go and what other tricks the other has up on his sleeves.

Jisung shrugged, ignoring how the other rejected his offer and sat down next to the tensed boy. He adjusted his mask on his face, making sure that it won’t accidentally fall off.

“How are you this fine day?” Hyunjin stumbled over his words, pulling the hood tighter so that Jisung will avoid looking at his face.

“I’m… I’m okay!” He squeaked out, bringing the jacket more closely that Jisung is sure that it would leave a bruise from how hostile his hands are digging itself on the sleeves of the jacket.

Without much thought in his head, he stretched his arms towards Hyunjin and gently took both of his hands and placed them back on his lap. He placed his right hand over both of his hands resting on the lap while his other hand rubbed softly at the area that Hyunjin had been digging his nails on.

“You’re going to bruise.” When Jisung looked up, he realized that they had gotten closer. His eyes examined Hyunjin’s face, dropping down to eye his lips.

They leaned closer and before they know it, their lips touched one another. The soft plump lips hitting his made Hyunjin’s heart thump loudly on his chest and then he knew that he is fucked.

Jisung pulled away, suddenly missing the warmth that had been on his lips then realized what had just happened. He hastily pushed Hyunjin away slightly and away from the edge where he could potentially fall before standing up with a panic look.

“Wait-!” Jisung had ran away, disappearing into the darkness just as Hyunjin is about to stop him.

* * *

JISUNG let out a shriek, hand raising up to hold his chest at the mini heart attack that had been done by Seungmin. He glared at Seungmin—who is holding hand with Jeongin which confirmed Jisung that they are dating—then let out a grown as he drops his head onto his hand.

“This had been what? A second time that you’ve been distracted.”

“Actually, this might be the fourth.” Jisung commented, plopping his head down on the desk and sulking. “Minnie, I’m so fucked.”

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin stole a glance at Jeongin who is oblivious to what they are talking about and are tuning them out as he scrolls on his phone. “It it about-“

“Kkami- Hyunjin or whatever.” Jisung groaned, “I am so fucked.” Seungmin didn’t have to know the whole story to understand what Jisung is going through. Instead, he only gave him a sympathetic look and a pat on the shoulder.

When Jisung had received yet another alert, he knew that he had to face Hyunjin sooner or later. Hyunjin still had no idea who he is behind the mask; however there are chances that he might get set up into a trap.

Nonetheless, he arrived at the familiar scene of Hyunjin with the same damn knife and a cowering Felix except there is no Chan to be seen.

“Why do I always step in at the same scene?” Hyunjin turned around, his ears suddenly forming red and a blush flushing on his cheeks but Jisung didn’t have to comment on that. “Chan’s not here?”

“I didn’t want to see that bastard’s face.” Hyunjin stated, his eyes focused on Jisung as he twirls the knife between his fingers then pointing it at Jisung. “However, I am targeting someone else.” Jisung stilled, analyzing the situation that Hyunjin might have set a trap in.

He totally did not expect to get pulled by the collar of his shirt and be slammed on the brick wall of the alley. Jisung made eye contact with Felix, gesturing him to run as far as he could.

Felix hesitated, looking over the vulnerable position that the hero is in before taking off when Jisung gave him a stern glance.

“You know, don’t you?” His focus returned back on Hyunjin. “I know that you’re smart enough to find out who I am.”

“You did it on purpose.” Hyunjin chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement.

“I was being dumb and broken.” He told Jisung, “I was drunk and I wasn’t really being careful.”

“…You’re taking this way too easy. You do know that now that I know you, I will have to report it back. Right?” Hyunjin smirked, stepping closer which made Jisung audibly gulp. That movement did not go unnoticed by the villain as he trails his hand over Jisung’s throat with a glaze on his eyes.

“Right.” He could feel his breath caressing his cheeks before their lips locked with one another once again.

Jisung let his hands roam up at Hyunjin’s golden blond hair, pulling it slightly and earning a groan from the other. Hyunjin bit his bottom lip, asking for entrance before Jisung opened his lips and let their tongue fight for dominance.

When they had pulled away from one another, a string of saliva connects, their lips swollen and red with their hair all messed up from their makeout session.

“Ah, fuck it.” Jisung let his head fall on Hyunjin’s shoulder, hesitating before he took off his mask.

“I knew it.” Hyunjin whispered, gently cradling Jisung’s cheeks in between his hands to let the other face him. “I had a crush on you for a while.”

“What?” Hyunjin chuckled awkwardly, raising his hand up to remove his own mask.

“You aren’t as subtle at hiding you disguise and I had been watching you from afar.” He rubbed the back of his neck, “I had a crush on you for a while now, Jisung.”

“Oh? Are we at first name basis now?” He teased, lurching forward to wrap his arms around Hyunjin’s waist. “Okay, my Jinnie.”

“So… What happens now?”

“I won’t report you and you have to stop terrorizing couples from now on.”

“That’s a fair deal. I had only been doing it to catch you attention.”

“What?! So, you knew who I am already before we even met?! I thought you were doing all that out of anger?!”

“That’s dumb. I’m not hang up like some crazy ex. I would seem desperate.”

“You do-“

“Shut up. We’re not bringing up the Chan and Felix situation. Let’s just cuddle.”

“This is nice. Can I get kisses too?”

“You baby. Of course you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Comments! I really appreciate it!


End file.
